Character Deathmatch
by Unknown Nemesis
Summary: Two warriors go head to head in a battle to the death known as Character Deathmatch! I try to make this as fair as possible. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE AN IGNORANT FANBOY BECAUSE NOT EVERYONE'S FAVORITE WINS!


**CHARACTER DEATHMATCH**

C.O.G. Onyx Guard vs. Elite Honor Guard

Today we're going to settle a debate between two of the most elite guardsmen in their respective universes. The C.O.G. Onyx Guards of the Gears of the War universe take on the covenant Honor Guard Elites of the Halo universe. This match will decide the victor and it will decide who will win when they come head to head in CHARACTER DEATHMATCH!

These comparisons are to decide who would win a Deathmatch between the Onyx Guards, an elite special operations force that operated at the sole discretion of the Chairmen, versus the Elite Honor Guard, protectors of the Covenant Prophets and Hierarchs.

The **Onyx Guards** wield:

MK 2 Lancer

Bolo Grenade

Snub Pistol

Chainsaw bayonet

Longshot Sniper Rifle

The **Honor Guard** possesses:

Plasma Rifle

Energy Staves

Plasma Sticky Grenade

Type 51-Carbine

Energy Sword

For primary weapons, the Onyx Guard's MK 2 Lancer competes with the Honor Guard's Type-25 directed Plasma Rifle. The MK 2 Lancer is a two-handed, automatic rifle which you have to reload and can jam if used for constant fire, making reloading slower unfortunately. The weapon doesn't even do much damage at range but in melee combat the bayonet can prove devastating, scoring it a few points. The Plasma Rifle is a one-handed automatic rifle but doesn't require a reload. It overheats when the weapon is overused and takes time to recharge. It's not as accurate as the Lancer but the damn thing is dual wieldable which makes it unique and two blasters are better than one. It does more damage than the Lancer but has a shorter range however when the man holding the Lancer has to reload when the Plasma Rifle doesn't and is still good for a shots, that's what gives it the edge.

_Edge: Plasma Rifle (Honor Guard)_

For secondary weapons, the Onyx Guard's Longshot Sniper Rifle goes head to head with the Honor Guard's Type-51 Carbine. The Longshot is a two-handed, bolt-action sniper rifle and can fire up to extreme ranges. It only has one shot before it needs the bolt needs to eject the shell but it's very accurate and packs a very strong punch. In other words, one headshot shot from this baby and you're a dead man. The Elite Guard's Type-51 Carbine is a two-handed, semi-automatic weapon that fires at long ranges. It does less damage than the Longshot however and the recoil is higher. The edge definitely goes to the Onyx Guard's Longshot.

_Edge: Longshot (Onyx Guard)_

For tertiary weapons, the Snub Pistol of the Onyx Guards takes on the Energy Staves of the Honor Guards. The Snub Pistol is a semi-automatic sidearm for the Onyx Guards. They fire at a high rate and have high accuracy against enemies. Surprisingly they fire at all ranges for a sidearm which is a big advantage. The Energy Stave however is a close quarters melee weapon and is used for guarding the chambers of their prophets. Against a gun however this weapon isn't much use unless it goes against the Lancer's chainsaw but in terms of tertiary weapons, its not very ranged unless there's a close quarters combat situation so the Onyx Guard's Snub Pistol gets the edge.

_Edge: Snub Pistol (Onyx Guard)_

For explosive weapons, the Onyx Guards wield the Bolo Grenade while the Honor Guards possess the plasma sticky grenade. The Bolo Grenade is basically a grenade attached to a chain and a handle. It's a rather slow weapon to throw due to the holder having to spin it to gain momentum but when it's thrown, the results are devastating to its target. The Sticky Grenade however can be thrown quicker and can stick to objects and surfaces. That makes it much more effective and efficient than the Bolo Grenade. The grenade can kill instantly if it sticks to a living organism and that gives it the advantage over the Bolo.

_Edge: Plasma Sticky Grenade (Honor Guard)_

Finally, for special weapons, the Onyx Guards' Chainsaw Bayonet battles it out with the Honor Guard's Energy Sword. The Chainsaw Bayonet is an attachment for the MK 2 Lancer that was used during the Locust War. The Bayonet is designed not to break after cutting through a thick enemy's armor and hide like butter. There are a few problems however. The bayonet would make the bottom of the Lancer hard to rest of surfaces and the gun's aim suffers for it but this can easily be remedied if the gun were to be propped up on its magazine. The chainsaw can also jam or clog up after prolonged use, making this a huge disadvantage to them and a foothold for the enemy. The Energy Sword is a plasma weapon that can kill with just one hit. This makes a huge difference on the battlefield as the blade can cut through pretty much almost anything. There's only one catch however. When cloaking, the blade sticks out like a sore thumb so the wielder must use this weapon carefully when on stealth missions. Overall, both weapons are very deadly but the Energy Sword is more efficient and can get the job done a lot faster.

_Edge: Energy Sword (Honor Guard)_

Alright, the results are in, it's time to settle this once and for all. We will simulate a squad on squad battle one thousand times to prove who is deadliest.

**The Battle…**

In a small Covenant base, The Prophet of Regret is seen entering a chamber as his guards, Rhevar, Neba, Kahn, Vel, and Hauz stand at attention. The doors shut behind the Prophet and the Elites continue to stand at the ready.

_Honor Guard: 5_

Meanwhile a door far down the hall, around the corner, opens and a group of Onyx Guards consisting of, Sanders, Jackson, Evans, Murdock, and Griffon step out and crouch behind some pillars as they make sure their weapons are ready.

_Onyx Guard: 5_

Jackson aims and fires at the Honor Guards, hitting Neba in the neck, killing it instantly.

_Onyx Guard: 5_

_Honor Guard: 4_

The Honor Guards look around, trying to find out who fired at them. Rhevar sees Jackson and fires his plasma rifle while the others duck for cover. A barrage of plasma blasts slam into Jackson's chest and he falls to the ground with his chest plate smoking.

_Onyx Guard: 4_

_Honor Guard: 4_

Murdock motions for Evans to circle around, behind the Honor Guards. Evans nods and begins to make his way towards his position, dashing across the pillars however Kahn caught sight of him and took out his Carbine. He aimed and shot Evans in the head, shattering his helmet and head to pieces.

_Onyx Guard: 3_

_Honor Guard: 4_

Sanders witnessed Evan's death and motioned for his men to fall back. Murdock and Griffon follow Sanders out of the room and dash down the hall. Vel gestures for Hauz and Rhevar to assist in their pursuit while Kahn stayed behind and they took off after them. Sanders and Murdock turned a corner and hid behind a small barricade while Griffon suddenly stops and revs up his Chainsaw Bayonet. Vel, followed by Rhevar and Hauz, slowly walked while they cautiously looked around for the intruders. As Vel turned the corner, Griffon swung his Lancer's Chainsaw and it caught Vel's helmet, smacking it off and the blade hummed into the Sangheli's skull.

_Onyx Guard: 3_

_Honor Guard: 3_

Blood sprayed onto Griffon's helmet as Rhevar and Hauz were quick to react as Vel's body fell they whipped out their Plasma Rifles and blasted Griffon several times, charring his armor to nearly a cinder and destroying his body. Griffon then let out a few more gasps for air before one more blast stuck his head, frying his helmet and brain.

_Onyx Guard: 2_

_Honor Guard: 3_

Murdock took out his Longshot and aimed his weapon at Rhevar and Hauz as they approached his position. Murdock shot Rhevar in the head as he drew near.

_Onyx Guard: 2_

_Honor Guard: 2_

Hauz took out a Sticky Grenade and threw it. The grenade stuck to Murdock's chest and Sanders rolled out of the way as it exploded, sending what was left of Murdock's body into the wall.

_Onyx Guard: 1_

_Honor Guard: 2_

Sanders aimed at Hauz but the Elite shot the Lancer from his hand. Sanders was quick to remedy this situation as he took out his Snub Pistol and shot Hauz in the leg and he fell down, trying to get back up. Sanders took out his bolo Grenade and swung a few times before throwing it near Hauz. The grenade then exploded to several pieces, sending shrapnel into the exposed parts of the Honor Guard's body.

_Onyx Guard: 1_

_Honor Guard: 1_

Sanders picked up Griffon's Lancer and made his way back to the chamber. He entered the room but then ducked behind the door as Kahn fired upon him. Sanders fired back as Kahn rolled behind a pillar for cover. Sanders entered the room and hid behind a pillar as well. Kahn activated his Energy Sword and then waited. Sanders slowly made his way from pillar to another, carefully checking his surroundings. He then saw Kahn a few meters away. Sanders opened fire as Kahn charged, the bullets did little to slow the Sangheli down. Sanders ran out of ammo and fumbled for his Snub Pistol but here was no time, Kahn was a few feet away. Sanders raised his Lancer and swung his Chainsaw Bayonet as Kahn swung his weapon. The Energy Sword's blade sliced through the Lancer and the Chainsaw and cut off Sanders' arm. Sanders screamed in pain as Kahn finished him off with a fatal stab to the chest before tossing his body to the ground. The Prophet exited the chamber and Kahn knelt before him.

_Onyx Guard: 0_

_Honor Guard: 1_

**WINNER: Elite Honor Guard**

Out of one thousand battles the Honor Guard won 534 times opposed to the Onyx Guards who won 466 times. Even though the Onyx Guards were the elite for their army, the Honor Guards had he superior training and equipment for the most part. The Honor Guard is the winner of this Character Deathmatch. **  
**


End file.
